The present invention relates to pneumatic cylinders. More particularly, the present invention relates to pneumatic cylinders used on welding systems.
In manufacturing, it is often convenient and efficient to provide devices to perform repetitive functions. To facilitate a repetitive welding operation, weld systems are provided to perform a repeated weld operation on a stream of identical parts. Some weld systems have weld cylinders that move weld tips adjacent to the part being welded. After the weld operation is completed, the weld cylinder backs the weld tip away from the part to provide clearance for removing the welded part and positioning the next part to be welded.
According to the present invention, a fluid cylinder is provided that is configured to move an object between first and second positions. The fluid cylinder includes a cylinder housing, a shaft, and a piston. The shaft is configured to move between extended and retracted positions relative to the cylinder housing and includes a central axis and an outer surface. The piston is configured to move the shaft between the extended and retracted positions. The fluid cylinder further includes a scraper positioned to contact the outer surface of the shaft to remove contaminants therefrom during movement of the shaft and an anti-rotation mechanism positioned to prevent rotation of the shaft about the central axis.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a fluid cylinder is provided that is configured to move an object between first and second positions. The fluid cylinder includes a cylinder housing, a shaft, and an actuation piston. The shaft is configured to move between extended and retracted positions relative to the cylinder housing and includes a central axis and an outer surface. The actuation piston is configured to move the shaft between the extended and retracted positions. The piston includes at least two actuation piston heads and a rod positioned to couple the actuation piston heads together. The fluid cylinder further includes a scraper positioned to contact the outer surface of the shaft to remove contaminants therefrom during movement of the shaft.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a fluid cylinder is provided that is configured to move an object between first and second positions. The fluid cylinder includes a cylinder housing, a shaft having a central axis, and a piston. The cylinder housing includes a cylinder body having a first end and a second end spaced apart from the first end and a closure coupled to the first end of the cylinder body. The shaft is positioned to extend through the closure of the cylinder housing and move between extended and retracted positions relative to the cylinder housing. The piston is configured to move the shaft between the extended and retracted positions. The fluid cylinder further includes an anti-rotation mechanism configured to prevent rotation of the shaft about the central axis. The anti-rotation mechanism is spaced apart from the closure and coaxial with the central axis of the shaft.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a fluid cylinder is provided that is configured to move an object between first and second positions. The fluid cylinder includes a cylinder housing, a shaft, and an actuation piston. The shaft is positioned to move between extended and retracted positions relative to the cylinder housing. The actuation piston is positioned in the housing and configured to move the shaft between the extended and retracted positions. The actuation piston includes a hollow rod and an actuation piston head coupled to the hollow rod. The fluid cylinder further includes a stationary piston coupled to the housing. The stationary piston includes a stationary piston head positioned in the hollow rod. The actuation piston head and stationary piston head cooperate to define a space therebetween. The hollow rod includes an aperture permitting communication of fluid through the hollow rod with the space defined between the actuation and stationary piston heads.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a fluid cylinder is provided that is configured to move an object between first and second positions. The fluid cylinder includes, a cylinder housing, a shaft, and an actuation piston. The shaft is positioned to move between extended and retracted positions relative to the cylinder housing. The actuation piston is positioned in the housing and configured to move the shaft between the extended and retracted positions. The actuation piston includes a hollow rod, a first actuation piston head coupled to the hollow rod, and a second actuation piston head coupled to the hollow rod. The first actuation piston head is spaced apart from the second actuation piston head. The fluid cylinder further includes a stationary piston coupled to the housing. The stationary cylinder includes a first stationary piston head positioned in the hollow rod between the first and second actuation piston heads and a second stationary piston head positioned in the hollow rod and spaced apart from the first stationary piston head.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a fluid cylinder is provided that is configured to move an object between first and second positions. The fluid cylinder includes a cylinder housing, a shaft, and an actuation piston. The cylinder housing includes a first end and a second end spaced apart from the first end. The shaft is positioned to move between extended and retracted positions relative to the cylinder housing. The actuation piston is positioned in the housing and configured to move the shaft between the extended and retracted positions. The actuation piston includes a hollow rod and an actuation piston head coupled to the hollow rod. The hollow rod has first and second ends positioned between the first and second ends of the cylinder housing when the shaft is in the extended position. The fluid cylinder further includes a stationary piston coupled to the housing. The stationary piston includes a stationary piston head positioned in the hollow rod.
According to another preferred embodiment of the present invention, a fluid cylinder is provided that is configured to move an object between first and second positions. The fluid cylinder includes a cylinder housing, a shaft, and an actuation piston. The shaft is positioned to move between extended and retracted positions relative to the cylinder housing. The actuation piston is positioned in the housing and configured to move the shaft between the extended and retracted positions. The actuation piston includes a hollow rod and an actuation piston head coupled to the hollow rod. The fluid cylinder further includes a stationary piston coupled to the housing. The stationary piston includes a stationary piston head positioned in the hollow rod. The fluid cylinder further includes an anti-rotation mechanism positioned in the hollow rod.
According to another embodiment of the present disclosure, a fluid cylinder for use with a fixture is provided. The fluid cylinder includes a cylinder housing, a shaft, and a piston. The cylinder housing includes a cylinder body and a cylinder body mount having a closure portion configured to close an end of the cylinder body and a mount portion configured to mount to the fixture. The closure portion is coupled to the mount portion. The cylinder housing further including means for coupling the cylinder body mount to the cylinder body without heating the cylinder body. The shaft is positioned to move between extended and retracted positions relative to the cylinder housing. The piston is configured to move the shaft between the extended and retracted positions.
Additional features of the disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.